<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summertime sadness by Bettsdevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752494">Summertime sadness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettsdevil/pseuds/Bettsdevil'>Bettsdevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends, Depression, Drug Abuse, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, Heartbreak, Jealous Toni Topaz, Prom, Strangers to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Texting, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettsdevil/pseuds/Bettsdevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We're all just a collection of atoms, that come together for a brief period of time and then we fall apart.<br/>~<br/>Unlike, all her other crushes, and being up all in the clouds of happiness and dreams. This taught her heartbreak and the real pain of falling in love<br/>~<br/>Betty Cooper, a young girl, a straight a student. She had everything, her life... was perfect. she had friends, a respectable social circle. Her loving family. She had most of her life planned and in order.</p>
<p>That was... till she met him.</p>
<p>and now... she has nothing.<br/>~<br/>Love by the dictionary, meant "deep afection" but in reality it meant something completely different.<br/>~<br/>A bughead fanfiction that explores heartbreak and relationship problems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summertime sadness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love you"</p>
<p>A simple phrase, that we are taught to speak from an extremely young age. We are taught that the phrase is supposed to be told to someone  whom we really care for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, there is nothing simple about that short phrase.</p>
<p>Its not just a phrase, or words; its a feeling. A feeling that's derived from deep with in our heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We are told that the feeling of  being in love is supposed to correspond to that of complete happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We are taught that all great love stories have a happy endings. For example Cinderella or Beauty &amp; the Beast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But I'm not Cinderella, I'm just a young girl.</p>
<p>I don't have the perfect body, skin,  which meant I couldn't have the happy ending with the love of my life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When you date somebody, it is mostly because deep down, both parties care for  each other, I thought it was the same with me and him.</p>
<p>Now here to shatter my dreams, it was always the opposite for me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cared for me, he did, just not in the way he told me he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two years ago I used to be, this perfect girl, who had the best grades, the perfect friend circle. I was younger then, naive too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But who am I now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A lost and fucked up teenager, who's on the edge of a cliff, with below than average grades. Not a single friend. I'm slightly older now, definitely wiser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I gave him my heart, my trust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, I just chose the wrong person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am Betty Cooper, and this...</p>
<p>is the story of my life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The story in which, I lost everything and everyone.</p>
<p>The story without that happy ending.</p>
<p>The story, where instead of Prince Charming saving me, he broke me, shattered me to pieces.</p>
<p>This is the true story, the dark one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is nothing like the Disney fairytale.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>